I want Pickles and Pineapples
by Harryholic
Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles? Takari.
1. Irrational fears, I think gulp

**Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into life? And WHAT is up with the pickles?**

**_Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine unfortunately, other wise the end of Season two would not have happened they way it did and Kari and TK would be riding off into the sunset living happily ever after..._**

_A/N: This is my first digimon fanfic, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! Italics means it is a flashback. This story majors in Takari and minors in Taiora, Mimato, Kenlei, and OC's for some other characters. Also, the ages are as follows:_

_Jyou (Joe) Kido – 21, College Senior_

_Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi – 19, College Sophomore_

_Yamato (Matt) Ishida - 19, College Sophomore_

_Taichi (Tai) Kamiya - 19, College Sophomore_

_Sora Takenouchi – 19, College Sophomore_

_Mimi Tachikawa – 19, College Sophomore_

_Ken Ichijouji – 18, High School Senior_

_Miyako (Yolie) Inoue – 17, High School Senior_

_Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya – 17, High School Junior_

_Takeru (TK) Takaishi – 16, High School Junior_

_Hikari (Kari) Kamiya – 16, High School Junior_

_Iori (Cody) Hida - 14, High School Freshman_

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Irrational fears, I think (gulp)  
**

"How could you do this to me?" A tall figure accused coldly.

"You ruined my life." Another shadowed figure moved toward the terrified girl.

"You disgust me." A third man spat.

The three figures surrounded the girl. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," they chanted. Their number multiplied. Six men, twenty men, one hundred men clustered around the sobbing girl, azure eyes boring into her skull. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"

A young girl of about 16 years sat up with a start. Her body was shaking with horrified tremors. Her sweat-soaked bed sheets clung to her diminutive form as she stumbled clumsily out of bed. 3:02 blinked the clock by her bedside. "Not again," Hikari Kamiya sighed in defeat before attempting to once again fall into a fitful sleep.

&

The next morning, dark circles ringed the eyes of a normally beautiful Kari. Her vibrant energy was missing and a dull tiredness could be seen in her deep crimson-brown eyes. As soon as she entered they kitchen, a putrid smell reached her nostrils.

Kari, being the daughter of Yuuko Kamiya, had developed a strong stomach at a young age. She was used to the wild concoctions her mother would whip up, so it was a surprise when her digestive system suddenly decided that even the smell of slightly burnt eggs was intolerable.

"Whayagongig?" Tai asked his sister, his mouth full of what might have been toast. Kari ignored his incomprehensible blabber in favor of rushing to the bathroom, bile climbing up the back of her throat.

"Kari! My cooking isn't _that_ bad, is it?" Tai, who had considerably more culinary skill than his mother, called out in alarm.

"I – I'm fine Tai." Kari choked out between dry heaves.

"Sure you are." Her brother rolled his eyes. "Good thing mom's not here – she'd make you drink her special-illness-be-gone-soup." Tai joked. Kari managed to laugh weakly before heaving herself off the floor.

"You sure you're OK?" Tai examined his little sister.

"Yes Tai." Kari said in exasperation. "I'm sure my stomach was just rebelling against being left alone with you and your atrocious cooking for the next week." Kari teased. In reality, her brother was a surprisingly good cook, but she'd never tell him that.

"Maybe I'll just eat some cereal." Kari said, hoping her brother wouldn't be able to figure out the real reason for her sickness this morning.

"Do you think you can go to school today?" Tai asked concernedly.

"It's fine." Kari waved away his concerns. The sound of the front door's squeaking hinges sent her scurrying into the bathroom in order to hide her fatigued look. She knew it would be TK who had come and she did not want him seeing her like this. Her observant best friend and boyfriend knew her so well that he would be sure to wrangle the truth out of her in a matter of minutes, and that was something she could not risk happening.

When Kari emerged, she looked completely different. Copious amounts of make-up had been sacrificed in order to hide the signs of weariness and her normal positive attitude was firmly back in place. "See you later." She chirped to her brother before rushing out of the house.

"What's up with her?" TK asked Tai, looking after his girlfriend cluelessly.

"I don't know. I really don't." Tai responded, surprised that even the blond boy who knew Kari better then she knew herself was at a loss.

&

School dragged by at a snail's pace as Kari's mind lingered on the small box that had remained stashed under her bed for the past week. She had been too terrified to open the contents, afraid that they would have the power to alter life as she knew it.

When the bell rang, Kari made a mad dash to the door, but was stopped by the tall figure of her boyfriend. "Kari, are you OK?" TK asked gently, concern and a bit of hurt evident in his caring azure eyes. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"Have I?" Kari half-laughed, half-squeaked. She abruptly turned away towards her locker, leaving TK to wallow in his own bewilderment. What had he done to warrant such a cold dismissal, and not even a kiss?

"Come by my place at five." Kari whispered, pecking him distractedly on the cheek and hastening away.

"Kari! You're going the wrong way…" TK called after her, but she paid him no mind. "I wonder why the captain is ditching cheerleading practice?" He mumbled, confusion marring his handsome face as he walked slowly to the gym.

"TK!! What've you done to Kari?!" Yolei yelled, running up behind the blond athlete.

"Nothing! At least, I think I did nothing," TK said, perplexed.

"Yeah right," Yolie snorted.

"In TK's defense, she is a mysterious one," Davis said, popping out of nowhere.

"Not mysterious exactly, she just keeps her emotions to herself," TK stuck up for his best friend and girlfriend.

"Man, I don't get that. What's she afraid of? You're not doing your job as a boyfriend TA! Before you know it, I'll be stealing her from you!" Davis laughed.

"Yeah right," TK did a perfect imitation of Yolei. Yolei's eyes flashed dangerously behind her glasses.

"Betcha can't catch me, TJ!" Davis mocked playfully, running out the school doors to the soccer field. TK ran after him, cheerfully tackling him to the ground.

"Boys." Yolie shook her head fondly as the school soccer and basketball captains wrestled good-naturedly.

She recalled a time back in middle school when those two were bitter enemies, fighting over Kari's affection – although TK had always been much more subtle in his advances. Over the years, as Davis had realized that his feelings were simply an infatuation and TK and Kari had discovered their love for one another, the boys' rivalry had become friendly competition. They still argued constantly, but now they counted each other as close friends rather than arch nemesis.'

&

"Tai? Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" Kari called out cautiously upon reaching home. She knew that Tai was still at University, and would probably stay the night with Sora and that her parents were visiting a sick aunt in for the week, but she had to make sure that she was alone.

Kari ambled slowly towards her room, changing out of her baggy white uniform shirt and short green uniform skirt at the rate of a sloth. She warmed up a microwave dinner, trying desperately to delay the inevitable.

Finally, Kari ran out of delaying tactics. It was four-thirty, and TK would be there expecting answers in half and hour. Kari reached hesitantly under her bed and pulled out the accusing little box.

"If it's blue, I'm screwed. If it's not, Kami, I promise I will never be this stupid ever again." Kari prayed with all her heart. Five minutes later, Kari reluctantly entered the bathroom. What she saw, sitting innocently on the countertop turned her world upside-down.

"Not possible. I'll try again. It must have been false!" Kari muttered unintelligibly, but five minutes later, the same crossed blue lines showed up and Kari knew her fears had been confirmed.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading, _

_Harryholic_


	2. I fear, My dear

**_Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles? Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenlei._**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Digimon, only the plot, as weak as it is...**

_A/N: Thank you to __**RainbowSprinkle**, who told me that Kari's mom's name is Yuuko Kamiya, so I'll refer to her as that from now on. Disregard the made up name in chapter one. (Sheepishly) I'd fix it if I knew how, but I'm not the most computer savvy of people... Anyway, thanks for reading - enjoy! Oh, and Italics means a flashback._

**

* * *

**

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I fear, My dear…**

"Hi! You have reached Hikari Kamiya. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Byee!!" A perky voice said.

"Hey Kari, it's TK. Call me."

"Kari, is everything OK? We always talk at this time."

" Kari, why aren't you picking up?"

"Kari, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"Kari, are you mad at me?"

"Pick up dammit! At least tell me your OK!"

"HIKARI KAMIYA – I'M COMING OVER THERE AND YOU BETTER BE READY TO TALK!"

TK continued to hound Kari via cell phone. He was getting really worried about her because usually, the couple would hang out after school – or at least talk to each other for hours on end over the phone. They knew everything about each other and were so comfortable with one another that simply hearing the other breath was calming. It was murder on their cell phone bills, but they didn't mind, as long as they were together.

Kari was dragged out of her stupor when she heard a rough banging on the bathroom door. TK had easily gotten into the Kamiya apartment because he had been given a key to the apartment the same time as Kari. The Kamiya's had all but adopted their daughter's best friend since before she could even talk. TK was especially close to the family because the Kamiya household, two apartments down, had been his escape when he had been five and his parents were going through the pre-divorce yelling matches.

"Kari, I'm coming in!" TK warned. "You better -," his warning was cut off by the loud gasp that forced it's way past his air pipe. The love of his life lay spread eagle on the floor of the bathroom, small specks of puke dribbling down her chin. Her eyes were closed in resignation and her pale body seemed almost translucent in the harsh light.

"Kari…" TK carefully picked up the wan girl and carried her to her bed. She was breathing in short, uneven bursts, but she didn't have a fever.

"Kari, what happened?" TK whispered to the suddenly fragile looking girl. This brought back painful memories of when the two had been younger and she was constantly falling ill.

"Don't hate me." Kari said softly, slowly coming out of her shock.

"I could never hate you." TK assured her, his deep blue eyes showing nothing but sincerity.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kari's crimson eyes began overflowing with tears.

"Just tell me," TK said, wanting desperately to eliminate the source of Kari's pain.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Kari whispered, turning away from him in order to avoid seeing the appalled expression she was sure would be plain or his face. She heard a loud thump, but ignored it in favor of continuing the speech she had planned while staring in shock at the little blue lines. "You don't have to do anything. I'll understand if you want to break up with me."

When all she heard was silence, Kari took this to mean that he agreed with her plan of action. Though it pained her to let him go, she knew it was the right thing to do. "Bye TK. I hope we can become friends again someday." She said softly, still not looking at the boy. Silence, still. Kari turned her head slightly to look over at TK and saw nothing. '

'I guess he left,' she sighed. She glanced at the floor before sitting up rapidly in shock. TK lay passed out on her floor. 'Good thing I'm so messy. That would've been a hard landing if he hadn't had a foot of clothing under there to cushion his fall.' Kari giggled.

A few minutes later, TK came too only to find himself alone and lying in a bed of Kari's clothes. "Kari? What happened?" He called out, still dazed. He walked cautiously to the living room, where Kari sat staring at the wall.

"I really want some pickles and pineapple ice cream right now." Kari said out of the blue.

"What??" TK asked, astonished. Usually she hated pickles and would always refuse to kiss him - or even come near him - after he ate them.

"Remember that time when I was 12 and I got really sick and started eating your pickles?" Kari asked out-of-the-blue.

TK cringed at the memory of coming home to an empty cabinet. Usually, he had a whole cabinet of pickle jars, but his mother had given them away to Kari to help her feel better. It had been a horrifying 7 hours before his withdrawal symptoms had convinced Natsuko that it really was necessary for TK to have pickles on hand at all times.

"I remember! Mimi was absolutely convinced you were pregnant, even if we barely knew what sex was at the time. Good thing Tai wasn't there! You got so mad that you leapt out of bed and chased her all around the hospital – in one of those skimpy hospital gowns!!" TK laughed uproariously.

"I think Mimi might be right this time." She looked significantly at TK.

"About what?" TK asked, still chuckling at the thought of a sophisticated 16 year old being so frightened of a tiny girl like Kari. Kari just glared at him. He wasn't usually so thickheaded. Three, two, one...

"Whaaa?!" TK's jaw fell to the floor as he stared at Kari in disbelief. 'At least he didn't faint this time,' Kari thought wryly.

"Are, are you s-sure?" He glanced warily at her completely flat stomach.

"Well, the tests came out positive." The look on TK's face did not bode well for Kari.

"Woah." TK shook his head, trying to accustom himself to the thought. "You – me – baby?" The last word came out as a squeak, the likes of which had not been heard since puberty. Kari nodded, tears once again streaming down her face. If only she could pretend that he wanted her. That this wouldn't ruin his life. That he couldn't wait to get away from her and this mistake.

Kari hugged herself and turned away, ready to make the painful parting speech once again. Before she could open her mouth, strong arms embraced her and a calloused hand was placed lightly against her stomach.

"Woah."

&

"Kari, do you want to go for a walk?" TK asked hesitantly the next day.

"Sure." Kari smiled brilliantly, sure in the knowledge that her TK wouldn't abandon her. 'I don't know why I even though that. He's such a sweetheart, he'd never do something like that to me.'

The couple walked silently through the park, admiring the beauty and serenity of the whirling snowflakes dancing in the barren trees.

"Kari, do you remember the first time our brothers brought us here?" TK asked, motioning to the playground. The paint was peeling, and the slide had been rusted by the danger imposed by too many rainfalls. Though the old playground was nothing like its earlier glory, it still held a serene innocence that appealed to the young couple.

"Yes, I remember." Kari climbed onto the small swing and began pushing herself. TK came behind her to help her off the ground.

"_TK! Kari! Where are you going?" Matt and Tai called to their younger siblings._

"_To the playground!" They called excitedly._

"_Ok. We'll be back later." Tai called out. The two five-year-olds were so busy playing that they didn't even notice their older brothers' absence. Matt and Tai rushed off, soccer ball in hand._

"_Hey TK, do you know what it's like to be married?" Kari asked her best friend, pumping her legs harder to get higher on the swings._

"_No, do you?" TK asked, struggling to swing his smaller frame higher than her._

"_Well, Auntie Sakura says that it's the best thing in the _world_!" Kari exclaimed._

"_Even better than pickles?" TK asked in astonishment. He had always had an odd fascination with pickles, though Kari had never understood it. She loathed the disgusting condiment with a passion._

"_Better than Natsuko-mommy's chocolate cake even." Kari nodded sagely._

"_Wow!"_

"_You wanna try?" Kari asked._

"_Try what?" TK said. His attention had been diverted by the sandcastle he was attempting to build._

"_Getting married silly!" Kari leapt gracefully off the swing to join her friend._

"_What exactly does that mean?" TK asked, hesitant to agree to something outrageous._

"_I think it means that we'll be awways together." The brunette informed the naïve boy._

"_OK Kari." TK agreed glibly._

"_I wuv you TK." Kari said before imitating her and TK's parents, the only married couples she knew, by leaning over and pecking him on the cheek._

"_Kari! Let's go! Mom said to be home before lunch!" Tai called out to his sister. She quickly ran after her brother, leaving a very flustered little boy in her wake._

_A blond boy ran over to his older brother, clutching his cheek. "Guess what Matt, I'm getting married…"_

"Well Kari, I know that we're young, but I wuv you, and I want to be together awways" TK said, repeating a five year old Kari's words verbatim. Kari's swing slowed to a stop as TK bent down on one knee and looked at her with those fathomless eyes of his that made her want to promise him the world.

"Kari, I don't have much to offer you except my eternal love, but if you're willing, nothing would please me more than to fulfill that promise I made to you eleven years ago. It would be the greatest honor if you were to consent to becoming my wife. Hikari Kamiya, will you marry me?"

Kari was absolutely astounded that TK would do this. She tried to respond, but her mouth felt as though it was full of cotton balls. Speech just would not come to her. After a minute of TK's looking nervously at the ground, he straightened up and mumbled, "I guess you don't want to," before turning around and sprinting away.

&

The rough slap of waves assaulted his ears as the salty wind seemed to carry him to his – no their – special spot. 'Everything seems to remind me of her. Even that boulder is shaped like her!' TK sighed. The 'boulder' stirred before settling once more into inanimacy.

"Kari?" TK asked, shocked that she was still out at this late hour. It was almost midnight, and who knew how long she'd been sitting there!

"TK!" Kari yelled, leaping up from the ground, sprinkling wet sand all around her. She grabbed him in a back – breaking hug before backing up to thoroughly chastise him. "Don't you dare leave me again! You better not be planning on leaving me at the alter mister!" Kari warned.

"I would never – wait, what?"

"I love you TK, and I awways wanna be wif you too." Kari said to her fiancé.

"H-h-here." TK stumbled to get a small box out of his pocket. Inside was an elegant gold ring with a small diamond and two smaller emeralds decorating it. Though it was not the large rock that young girls dream of, it was very TK, understated but uniquely beautiful, which enamored Kari all the more.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Kari protested. TK just looked at her with a duh-of-course-I-do expression.

"I know it's not very fancy – I don't have too much money y'know," he smiled sheepishly, "but I had to get something to let your fans know you're taken!" TK teased.

"I don't have fans!" Kari blushed. TK snorted in disbelief. "Well, mine are no worse than yours," Kari conceded. "What'll I give you to tell those girls you're taken?" Kari pondered.

"How 'bout a kiss?" TK suggested casually.

"That just might work," Kari said mischievously before pecking him briefly on the cheek, the same way her younger self had done all those years ago.

"Oh c'mon Kari! That was nothing!" TK grabbed her and pulled her into a real kiss, full of heated passion and the warmth of unending love.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think of TK's reaction? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading :)_


	3. My BABIES

**_Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles? Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenlei._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I profit from this, other than the lovely reviews that you all write...**

_A/N: Hi all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - it really makes my day!! Anyway, I'm back with the third chapter. Sorry about the pairing confusion in previous chapter. And thanks for staying with me as I bumble my way through my first story! Enjoy._

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not my BABIES!**

"Kari, do we haaaaave to tell them?" TK whined one week after finding out that he was to become a father.

"Yes," she said curtly, digging through her Mary Poppins-esque purse for her keys.

"But, but, but, Yuuko-mommy will stare at me with that shamefaced look that can make an innocent man admit to murder, and Susumu-daddy'll kill me – then mom will bring me back to life to lecture me to death!" TK moaned ridiculously. Kari gave up on finding her keys in her overlarge purse and began searching TK's pockets.

"So, I should just pass my stomach off as slacking on my diet and 8 months later we'll be standing here going _'You're grandparents. I didn't even know I was preggers until the kid came screaming out though!'_" Kari rejoindered sarcastically. Her handsome, charming, brave fiancé could be such a wimp sometimes.

"Well, we could run away and get married and come back in a couple years when they'll think nothing of our having a child in tow!" TK suggested desperately. Kari, having finally located TK's keys in his jacket, just rolled her eyes before shoving him through the door into the Kamiya apartment. As they tumbled through the door, the struggling teens were met by the curious eyes of four parents.

"Let the party begin," TK muttered under his breath, earning himself an elbow to the gut from Kari.

&

"Why are we here TK?" Hiroaki Ishida asked before his son had even stepped in the door. He was late for an important meeting and had no time for foolishness.

"Yes TK, Kari, I have two articles due tomorrow and several things to edit as well! Let's hurry this up a little, sweethearts." Natsuko Takaishi said just as impatiently as her ex-husband, though more kindly.

"We'd really like to know what's going on too," said Susumu Kamiya, looking suspiciously from his daughter to the boy who they had practically adopted, who incidentally just happened to be his Kari's boyfriend.

"Well, see, it's like, umm, well, I -," TK looked around the small room uneasily.

"I'm going to have a baby." Kari said bluntly, fed up with TK's bumbling.

"_We're_ having a baby." TK corrected, wiping the newly formed tears from Hikari's eyes. She looked surprised at the action, for she was not even aware that she was crying. She was just so glad that TK hadn't abandoned her, though she wouldn't have held it against him if he had.

"Hormones," the two mouthed to each other, TK on the verge of irrational laughter and Kari smiling sheepishly.

The parents were in such a state of utter shock that they didn't even notice the exchange. TK suddenly tensed up, realizing that this was _not_ a good time to burst into laughter. He stared resolutely at either Kari or the ground, afraid to see the reactions of his parents and his Yuuko-mommy and especially his Susumu-daddy.

Hiroaki, who had been ready to leave as soon as the words flitted from his son's mouth, did a double take. For once, there was no space in his busy mind for work. He was having a hard enough time keeping up with the thought that he was going to become…a grandfather.

Natsuko Takaishi and Yuuko Kamiya were both equally shocked and seemed to be holding a contest to see whose jaw could drop the farthest in surprise.

Shame, anger, disappointment and betrayal all fought for dominance on Susumu Kamiya's face. The man who had been so kind to TK, and helped him through his parent's divorce looked woodenly at TK as though he didn't even know the boy – as if he was a stranger.

"I'm sorry." TK whispered brokenly, looking at his idol.

"A little late for that." Susumu said coldly.

Natsuko continued to stare blankly at her son and the girl she had thought of as a daughter since she was born. "Are you keeping it?" She asked practically.

"Of course!" Kari gasped, laying a protective hand over her flat stomach. She looked quickly to TK for reassurance, and he nodded back to her determinedly. Their silent communication took only seconds, but a thousand words passed between them.

"No one is hurting this baby." TK said strongly. Natsuko nodded. Her children were not murderers, and she had expected nothing less of them.

"I'm glad you two understand the seriousness of this predicament and will take responsibility," Natsuko said quietly. Her cool visage faded away as a smile took its place, "I didn't want to lose my first grandchild before he -,"

"It's a she," Kari said with certainty.

"Really?" TK asked astonished. An image of a small crimson-eyed brunette just as beautiful as her mother swam through his mind as he stared fondly at Kari's nonexistent stomach.

Natsuko patted the seat next to her and began chatting with Kari about babies. She'd always had a special bond with the shy, but intelligent girl. "When Matt and TK were born, I was sure they were boys, although the doctor insisted Matt was a girl right up to the time when I was in labor with him!" Natsuko laughed. "Mom's know best dear, and you remember that TK!" Both girls giggled.

&

"So Takeru, what are you planning to do now?" Susumu asked, his face betraying nothing of his inner feelings. TK's heart wrenched as he noted the formal address, as if Susumu-daddy was disowning him and renouncing all their shared history.

"Well, Mr. Kamiya," TK said awkwardly, used to calling him some variation of 'dad,' "Kari has agreed to marry me, if that's what you're referring to…" A loud gasp emerged from Yuuko as she stared accusingly at Kari and TK.

"You WHAT?" Yuuko screamed shrilly.

"Kari, that's wonderful!" Natsuko cried happily. Kari and TK shared a long look at this. It was slightly frightening how enthusiastic Natsuko was about the whole situation. The other three parents did not look nearly as thrilled.

"Well, Yuuko-mommy, Susumu-daddy, I promised I would protect Kari no matter what, and I don't want her to go through this alone. We want this baby to have a proper family," TK spoke to the parents, but was staring straight at Kari.

"Plus, we probably would've gotten married in two or three years anyway. We've already been dating for four years, and we've been together since before I was even born, so I don't see the problem with it." Kari argued valiantly for her cause, paying special attention to her mother, who looked ready to leap up in vociferous protest any second.

"YOU'RE ONLY BABIES YOURSELF!" Yuuko exploded. The long rant about irresponsibility, childish notions and misplaced trust that followed would have had even the most rebellious out-of-control teenager hanging their head in shame.

"Mom, we want to take responsibility for our actions. We don't want the baby to suffer like TK did, just because we're teenagers," Kari argued to no avail.

"I will not sign those papers. I refuse to let my little girl get married and go off on her own!" Yuuko stomped away angrily, muttering to herself about her little babies being too young to have a baby of their own.

Natsuko stared after her best friend, confusion all across her face. Hiroaki was also surprised at Yuuko's rant, for she was usually very soft-spoken, but he understood her point of view perfectly.

It seemed the last time he'd seen TK, the boy was laughing merrily, clutching childishly onto that garish green hat of his, and then he blinked and TK was all grown up, about to become a father himself.

"TK, can I talk to you?" Susumu asked sternly, breaking the tense silence. "Alone," he added when he saw his daughter arise to join the men.

"I love him daddy, and you do too. I know you'd regret murdering your pool partner in the morning," Kari whispered in his ear on the pretense of hugging him. Susumu's face remained stern, but his brown eyes chuckled, acknowledging the truth of her statement.

&

"TK, you've always been like a son to me, and Kari a daughter," Susumu began, hands steepled under his chin. TK thought it best not to remind him that Kari really _was_ his daughter, not just like one.

"I'm having a hard time deciding whether to kill you for touching my baby girl or pat you on the back for becoming a man," Susumu continued.

"It was only once on our fourth anniversary!" TK said defensively, unsure whether he was defending Kari or himself, or whether they even needed defending.

"Enough about that," Susumu made a face. "So you want to marry my girl?"

"I would've asked your permission Susumu-daddy, but I didn't want to tell you about the situation without Kari, and you wouldn't have said yes without knowing the circumstances, in fact, I'm still not sure you'll say yes -," TK's babbling was cut short by portly man's booming laugh.

"Do you love her?" He asked, though he knew the answer as well as he knew that TK had a hat obsession.

"Yeah," the hat headed boy sighed dreamily. " I don't have much, but I figure we'll get married as soon as possible – I bet Kari will want a flat stomach in her wedding photos, though I wouldn't care either way. Then we can live with my mom since there's more room in her apartment. I hope Yuuko-mommy will be OK to babysit and -,"

"Yeah, about that," Susumu scratched his balding head. "You might want to tread carefully around Yuuko for a little while," Susumu said sheepishly.

"Yuuko-mommy never did handle surprises well…" TK trailed off nervously.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? There is so much I wanted to say in this chapter, but I had the feeling that you all would not appreciate lots of random disjointed conversations. lol. Review! I have cookies..._

_Harryholic_


	4. An Informative Christmas

_**Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

_A/N: Christmas in August! Yippee!! Enjoy ;-)_

_Also, **M M Forever** brought up a good point. It's true, the whole "Yuuko/Natsuko-mommy, Susumu-daddy" thing is a bit odd at first, but it actually happens! I got the idea from two of my good friends - that's really how they refer to each other's parents. It's always so interesting watching the family (they act like 1 family in 2 houses!) interact. Twice the love, and twice the supervision! LOL._

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An…informative Christmas**

"Merry Christmas!" Called Natsuko and TK Takaishi, traipsing into the Kamiya apartment at the break of dawn. They small family's joyous greeting was met with utter silence. TK and his mother looked speculatively at each other before breaking into identical mischievous smirks.

"DECK THE HAAAAALLLLLLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOOOOOLLLLLLYYYY, FAAAAAA LAAAAAAA -," the Takaishi's broke into raucous bursts of merry song, knowing full well that their singing voices left much to be desired.

"Lllleeaaavve me alooooone!" Kari cried desperately, burying her sleep tousled head in the nearest pillow. TK moved to her side, singing right in her ear until she was forced to admit defeat and sat up quickly, causing her head to knock violently against his jaw.

"Owww," the two said in unison, but their groans of pain were cut short by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Natsuko-mommy!" "Mom!" Kari and TK gasped. They went running out of Kari's room and found Natsuko puking into the kitchen sink.

"Mom! What happened?" TK asked, concern evident in his worried blue eyes.

"It's Christmas morning," Kari said sympathetically, rubbing her soon-to-be mother-in-law's back soothingly.

"What?" TK asked in confusion.

"You learn quickly never to disturb mom and dad early Christmas morning." Kari explained, refusing to say any more when the confusion on TK's face remained firmly in place.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Natsuko moaned in agony. "First Sakura and her husband. Then Naoto and his girlfriends, even Hiroaki and his secretary _(A/N: It was after they got a divorce! Hiroaki's not that mean!!)_! Curse my luck." TK's confusion turned to horror as he began to comprehend the meaning behind his mother's pained words.

"I never, ever wanted to know that about Yuuko-mommy and Susumu-daddy, or Kari's aunt, or Uncle Naoto, and especially not dad! Ewww." TK said in disgust.

"So, why are you guys here so early this year? Usually you come at noon – late enough to miss this Christmas tradition." Kari teased.

"This was all TK's fault!" Natsuko whirled on her son.

"Hey! All I wanted to do was cook breakfast for you so that you wouldn't have to eat Kamiya cooked food!" TK defended himself. Natsuko continued to glare murderously at him.

"Awwww! That's so sweet! You're right, I haven't been able to keep breakfast down at all these past few days since mom's been home," Kari beamed at her fiancé. "And _you_ be nice to your son! It's not his fault you barge into places without knocking!" She reprimanded Natsuko.

"Fine," Natsuko huffed, stomping away to try to find some utensil that would aid her in gouging out her eyes, which had been forever tainted by her best friend and her husband.

&

"So, how've you been managing these past few days?" TK asked Kari, tying on a frilly pink apron. He felt guilty leaving Kari alone to deal with two unhappy parents, and he only had to deal with his mother, who was surprisingly comfortable with becoming a grandmother so young.

"It's OK, but tense. Mom is not happy and barely speaking to me, but dad said he'd sign the marriage permission form for us. He hasn't told mom that though. Apparently we only need one signature each," Kari informed TK.

"I'm really sorry," TK sighed, expertly flipping the pancake he was making.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who forced you," Kari said.

"You most definitely did _not_ force me. I was having such a hard time trying to stop myself from jumping you that night," TK grinned adorably at Kari, chef's hat tilting precariously on his messy blond head.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look in an apron?" Kari asked TK, gliding slowly around the counter to stand inches away from him. TK made a face at that.

"I am not _cute_. A puppy is cute, a kitten is cute, _I_ am not cute!" He protested, pouting.

"You are cute, and adorable and much too sweet for your own good!" Kari whispered against his lips, pressing her body close to his.

All protests were cut off by her lips melding to his. Her hand went up to twist in his straw blond hair, knocking off the ridiculous hat he had been wearing. He traced her lips lightly with his tongue, deepening the kiss as her mouth parted in response. His arms clutched at her waist as they both tried to move as close to one another as possible. The need for air seemed to vanish as all thought fled the minds of the two love-boggled teenagers.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" They were brought out of their own world to a kitchen filled with smoke and fire alarms going off all throughout the apartment. Kari looked unconcerned, as though this was an everyday occurrence, which was a distinct possibility in this particular household. TK looked accusingly at the girl still enfolded in his strong embrace.

"Whoops," Kari said unrepentantly.

"You know, you're a menace to society," TK stated, removing one hand from around Kari to turn off the stove. The two stumbled awkwardly around the apartment, opening windows in order to let the smoke air out, managing to somehow remain intertwined together all the while.

&

"Teek, that really hits the spot! Great breakfast, son." Susumu said, his voice booming across the table. TK and Natsuko shared astonished glances. TK hadn't had time to prepare a whole new breakfast, so he'd had to serve the burnt breakfast to everyone, but he had insisted on making another healthy, unburned breakfast for Kari and the baby.

Yuuko sniffed. Though she had refused to eat TK's food and was eating soggy cereal on Christmas morning instead, she was still impressed by the way he had managed to salvage the meal. She'd taught him well.

Unfortunately, Natsuko was not as easily impressed as the Kamiyas. "TK, I don't know how you managed to burn it in the short amount of time that I was out getting some fresh air!"

A loud thump distracted everyone from uncovering exactly why TK had burnt breakfast, much to the young couple's relief.

"Hi everyone! Good to see you," Tai called out joyously, toting a large box of gifts. "The celebration can now begin because Taichi Kamiya has entered the premises!" The big haired boy announced grandly.

"Whatever Tai," another voice called out before shoving him, gifts and all, to the floor. Matt stepped casually over his fallen friend. "How's it going kiddos?"

"It's…good, bad, great and everything in between," Kari said honestly.

"O-kaaay," Matt said, unsure how to respond. He had been expecting the standard "I'm fine," or perhaps a cheery "It's Christmas! What's not going great?" from TK.

"What's wrong kids? Two minutes of Matt enough to make you blue already?" Tai yelled, having finally managed to slip away from his mother's smothering kisses. "Your turn," Tai said, pushing Matt between their mothers for his dose of parental affection. The exuberant boy turned back to his younger siblings.

"So, how's life?" Tai asked brightly. Kari burst into tears.

"Oh oh," TK said, his gaze turning swiftly between the confused Tai and the sobbing that was clearly audible from Kari's room, to where she had fled upon bursting into tears.

"Was it something I said?" Tai wondered, looking after TK, who had gone to comfort Kari.

"What did you do?" Matt asked, having been released from the parents' clutches.

"Nothing!" Tai defended himself.

"I completely believe that," Matt rolled his eyes.

"You should! It's the truth – not that you'd know what that is, Ishida," Tai growled.

"This is not time to fight. We have to find out what those two are up to," Matt rationalized.

"Let's get snooping then, Yama dear," Tai said evilly.

"Please don't call me that," Matt cringed.

""Would you rather I call you Yama darling? How 'bout Yama sweetheart? Yama-bear?" Tai continued spouting off pet names.

"Stop, stop! I'll do anything, just STOP!" Matt cried out in agony.

"I'll remember that!" Tai called, already on his way down the hall. The two friends slipped quietly into the bathroom, or as quietly as it was possible for Matt and Tai to be when together, and closed the door. They gathered around the vent, jostling to get the best position atop the toilet seat.

"It'll be OK Kari! Everything will work out alright. We'll get through this together," they heard TK reassuring a still sobbing Kari.

"Oh, I know! It's these damn hormones! I can't believe I keep crying at the drop of a hat!" Kari cried out. Matt and Tai exchanged puzzled glances.

"Well, I don't really see any difference from how you usually are," TK's teasing statement was followed by a loud rush of air and a wounded moan.

"Good God woman! Does pregnancy give you superhuman strength or something?" TK wheezed theatrically. Kari giggled.

Tai saw red.

* * *

_A/N: Heehee! Cliffy! What will Tai do? Will TK live to see Boxing Day? Find out this and more in Chapter 5: Murder as a First Resort, coming soon to a fanfic site near you!_

_Harryholic_


	5. Murder as a First Resort

**_Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles? Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenlei._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (how many times do you need to be told before in sinks in, huh?)**

_A/N: Thanks so much to **M M Forever**, **Lord Pata**, **RainbowSprinkle**, **PokeRangerArdith**, **Depthmon **and** rogue-scholar07** for reviewing the last chapter!! I love receiving all your feedback! And thanks to everyone who has been reading as well! (Is it just me, or do I have an obsession with exclamation marks as well as pickles? Lol. Anyway, enjoy!!)_

_Also, unfortunately, this will probably be my last update for a few weeks. I'm moving in a few days (I've been ignoring my packing for y'all!), and I've no clue how long it will take to get internet at my new home. I am NOT abandoning this story. Sorry for any inconvenience. _

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Murder as a First Resort **

Tai and Matt were squished awkwardly on the bathroom floor, ears pressed to the vent trying to make sense of the conversation they were unashamedly eavesdropping on.

"Good God woman! Does pregnancy give you superhuman strength or something?" TK wheezed theatrically. Kari giggled.

In a flash, Tai was on his feet and struggling to get out of the bathroom. He began battle with the locked door, and was in such a towering rage that he seemed to be losing. He had _trusted_ TK! How could he go and betray him like this? How dare TK defile _his_ sister! That hat-headed, pickle-gulping, basket-ball head was going to be little more than a basket case when Tai was through with him!

"Tai, calm down!" Matt cautioned. "They're probably joking around or something. Those two are the most honest, noble, proper kids I've ever known. It's probably like Yolei and her imaginary baby Bellatrix…" _(A/N: Any Harry Potter fans out there? Love the name, hate the evil witch who bears it!)_

Matt's words did not even penetrate the mile wide cloud of anger surrounding Tai. He would **_murder_** that useless little punk, and he'd enjoy every second of it!

"Tai, man! Don't. You don't want to go to jail over a little misunderstanding, do you?" Matt asked, panicking now. He was locked in a small bathroom with a crazed, overprotective older brother. And said brother just might be deranged enough to attack an innocent bystander that looked almost exactly like the one who'd slighted him. Not good.

"Boys, what's going on in there?" Yuuko called out worriedly, wondering what had become of her good children. _(A/N: Tai and Matt – good? What a laugh.)_

"Nothing Yuuko-mommy!" Matt's reassurance was followed by an incoherent growl.

"You better not be fighting!" As soon as the words left Natsuko's mouth, a loud crash came from the bathroom.

"I wonder what they're doing in the bathroom?" Susumu wondered apprehensively. The adults had learned never to underestimate the combined forces of Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida.

"In the b-b-bathroom?" TK asked worriedly. The two had just come out of Kari's room. The humor that had been present in his face disappeared instantly upon hearing that fighting noises had been heard coming from the bathroom.

"That bathroom's air vent connects straight to my room!" Kari whispered anxiously. She and TK had been master sleuths in their younger years and had discovered all sorts of ways to find out things that they had never been meant to know (like the fact that Tai had been _beyond _ooey-gooey-mushy-lovey-dovey when he and Sora had finally started dating). Apparently Tai and Matt had done much the same exploring.

"I am so very tempted to run right now," TK stared at the little lock that lay between him and imminent death.

"Go ahead. I'll explain it to them. If Tai finds you here," they both shuddered.

"As much as I'd like to flee, I refuse to leave your side. If I die, you can have my hats. And take care of Patamon for me," TK said sadly, resigned to his fate.

"You noble, foolhardy, _boy_," Kari shook her head at his idiocy, though she was secretly pleased that he had chosen to stand by her. Now if only there was a way to keep her brother(s) from killing him…

BANG!

"TAKAISHI!" Tai had gotten fed up with fumbling with the stubborn lock and had simply broken through the door in his fury. Matt held him back, trying to keep him from seeing TK.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!?"

"Calm down Tai! There's probably a good explanation for what we heard, right?" Matt's eyes pierced through those of his little brother and almost little sister.

"Actually, it was the truth," Kari said, stepping in front of TK, trying to shield him from attack. Matt's arms slackened in surprise. He had not been prepared to deal with this news. In this moment of weakness, Tai took his chance to escape his friend's hold. He leapt around Kari's protective figure and tackled TK to the unforgiving tile.

Tai tirelessly threw punch after punch at TK, who did not even attempt to defend himself, feeling he deserved all this and worse for the hardships Kari would have to face because of him.

The parents, who had been watching the heated exchange in shock and confusion (how had Tai and Matt found out about the baby? And why were they in the bathroom together??), suddenly sprang into action.

Yuuko began trying to reason with the boys. She was not very happy with TK or Kari right now, but she didn't want either of them to get injured either! Susumu attempted to physically force the boys apart, but received nothing more than a black eye for his troubles.

All the while, Tai continued to use TK as a punching bag, and TK continued to remain unresponsive.

"Man, stop." Matt finally intervened when he felt TK had been punished enough.

He dragged Tai off TK and roughly shoved the two to opposite sides of the heavily decorated Christmas tree, which had miraculously not been harmed in the altercation. Susumu moved to restrain Tai, whose fists remained clenched. He leveled a deadly glare at the younger blond. Yuuko tried to tend to TK, but he was curled up into a ball of self-derision. Natsuko stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, silently pleading with her older son to remain levelheaded, unlike his best friend.

"Let me get this straight." Matt said, pacing the perimeter of the room. "Kari-**kid** and **little** Teeks are going to have a baby, as in – _they_ are going to be _parents_." Matt continued, gesticulating wildly, "and you three knew and are perfectly OK with this?" He turned on the parents accusingly. "What about dad?" He directed toward his mother.

"He knows," Natsuko replied, at a loss of how to calm her son, who she could see was losing his cool.

"Any OTHER surprises you wanna HIDE from us?!"

"Well, actually…"

"You can't be serious! That was rhetorical! What more can there be?!" Matt screamed. Tai had stopped struggling and had entered a state of shock, his glassy eyes staring into nothingness. Matt stormed out of the room, dragging a dazed Tai along with him. He didn't think he'd be able to stand listening to more of his crazy siblings' exploits without murdering both of them for being so STUPID!

&

Matt was driving like a maniac and Tai was still shaking in uncontrollable fury as the two neared the Odaiba University campus. Instead of heading North towards their dorm, Matt swerved east and sped past several other cars, eliciting several annoyed honks, but he ignored them all.

They finally reached a colorful building that housed the 2nd year girls' dorms. "SORA! MIMI! ANYBODY! Get out here and HELP me!" Matt yelled, banging forcefully against the pink and green swirled door.

"What is it?" Mimi asked irritably. She had been re-dying her hair in preparation for her parents' Christmas party, and she was NOT in the mood for mindless interruptions. "Matt!" Mimi's face lit up considerably as she saw exactly who it was that was disturbing her beautifying ritual so early in the morning. Then a look of horror crossed her face. "Matt!" She gasped.

'Oh no oh no oh no! He saw me with my hair all messed up, and no make-up, and in ratty PJ's and,' Mimi began hyperventilating as her overactive mind began cataloging every detail of her appearance that was absolutely beyond horrendous looking at this exact point in time. Not like it matters though, he's always had a knack for finding you at your worst, another part of Mimi's mind noted wryly.

"Is Sora here?" Matt all but growled. Apparently he hadn't bothered to notice Mimi's distress, or he was doing a really good job of feigning obliviousness so as to spare her feelings. Mimi preferred to think it as the latter.

"I'll go get her," Mimi said, somewhat sourly. Figures he wants to see _Sora_. Humph.

"Wait, can we come it?" Matt asked, there was a desperate edge to his almost musical voice. His anger was somewhat tempered by his friend's condition. Tai had stopped shaking, but was now as unresponsive as stone.

"We?" Mimi wondered. Matt dragged Tai's almost lifeless body into sight. Mimi's mouth formed an involuntary 'O' as she stared dumbly at her roommate's boyfriend. He was in a very bad state.

"Are you planning on moving any time this year?" Now Matt was the irritated one.

"Right," Mimi would have made a fuss about Matt's rudeness, but she could see the worry creasing her friend's brow and decided to let it go.

"SORA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE," Mimi yelled instead.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sora placated, walking calmly into the living room, tape and random bits of wrapping paper decorating her lithe body.

"Hey Matt," Sora called cheerily, "how come you aren't with your parents?" She had missed the maniacal look in his eyes because she was too busy trying to pull gluey globs of tissue paper out of her unruly auburn hair.

"Dad's working. Mom's with the Kamiyas…" Matt's rigid explanation trailed off as he stared at one of the sofas.

"What is it?" Sora asked, coming around to see what Mimi and Matt were staring at.

There lay Tai. His fists were bruised from repeatedly hitting the muscled younger boy. His face was mangled into a look of frozen fury, agony and disbelief. Even his distinctive hair was drooping to one side.

"Tai? Sweetie? What happened?" Sora cried out. She had never seen him look so ill. Not even when they were 10 and had been forced to spend a month quarantined together at her house because none of the Kamiya's had ever had chicken pox! She gently pulled his head into her lap. He seemed to react to her voice and was coming slowly out of his anger-induced shock.

"Kari, baby, TK…" Tai began mumbling incoherently.

"What?" Sora looked to Matt for an explanation.

"…Bella, joke, true…"

"Well, Tai and I went over to the Kamiya's place, since that's where all the action is." Matt grit his teeth.

"…action, TK, kill…"

"I was thinking of doing that myself, buddy," Matt sighed, the events of the day weighing heavily on him.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Mimi screeched impatiently. She hated being left out of the loop!

"Well, we heard TK and Kari talking -,"

"How many times have I told you boys not to eavesdrop?" Sora scolded.

"After today, I don't think my brain can even manage function, much less plot devious ways to spy," Matt said grimly. _That_ was shocking. What could be so appalling that it had scared Matt away from mischief and had left Tai in a state of semi-coherent babbling?

Mimi opened her mouth to demand an explanation, but quieted down when Sora glared warningly her. Matt would tell them the story when he felt comfortable enough to continue.

"We heard Kari hitting TK, a bunch of stuff about hormones, and then TK said something like _'pregnant women hit HARD'_ and then everything went to Hell in a hand-basket," Matt finished the tale heatedly.

Mimi's eyes had widened so far that there was a danger of her eyeballs falling out of their sockets. Kari and TK, about to be parents? They were only children themselves! And so innocent! It was impossible to correlate those two with anything other than the eager-to-please 8-year-olds they had once been. It can't be true. It's TK for goodness sake! That kid is way too virtuous to make a move on Kari! Impossible. Mimi shook away the outrageous thoughts.

Sora showed no outward signs of disproval, anger or even shock. Her face remained stoic as her mind whirred at light speed, processing what she had just been told. It was possible that this was all a joke, although Sora knew that Tai was nowhere near that good an actor. So perhaps it was TK and Kari's revenge? Tai and Matt had recently played some pretty rotten pranks on the couple, including setting Davis on them during one of their dates. True, the goggle-head had gotten over his infatuation with Kari, but he could still be annoying! Plus, the parents hadn't reacted much, so they were probably in on it too.

On the other hand, why would they allow things to go so far that TK got as badly injured at Matt had described? And why wouldn't TK fight back? If it was true, then he must be feeling so horrible about everything right now, poor boy. Always taking on everyone else's pain – and Kari was the same way. She wouldn't ever tell anyone that she was hurting, but if Tai and Matt had acted the way they were now, she must be beating herself up about carelessness. Although, it's not like other people hadn't done it at that age. Sora glanced over at Matt and Mimi. The others just didn't get caught.

"Ever since they turned fourteen, I've been telling those kids to _'Use protection!' _and they'd always blush and mumble that it wasn't like that! Of course they would ignore the lessons that I learned and tried to impart to them!" Matt's anger bled away as he finished ranting, leaving in its place an acute sadness. Sora noted out of the corner of her eye, even though she was still watching Tai, that Mimi had looked sharply at Matt before descending into a corresponding sadness upon his morose statement.

What a Christmas indeed.

* * *

_A/N: TK lived!! Barely. Poor Matt, having to deal with balancing his brotherly duty towards TK vs. his sibling-like affection for Kari, all while preventing Tai from killing said brother! And what exactly was it that happened to Matt? Cyber-pickle for anyone who can guess. Lol._

_Harryholic_


	6. DigiParents

**Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or I wouldn't be here. Lol.**_

_A/N: Hallelujah!! I have internet! FINALLY!! I am so sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (I'll reply to you all as soon as I manage to wade through the ocean that is my email), and read my story and thanks for staying with me! Updates should become more regular now._

_Also, does anyone know what happens to Real World injuries when the Digidestined go to the Digiworld? Well, for the sake of this fic, assume that the irregularity does not transfer when entering the Digiworld. Thank you for your suspension of disbelief!_

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Digi-parents**

After Matt and Tai's eventful appearance, Christmas day calmed down significantly. Yuuko tended to TK's numerous wounds, muttering about foolhardy, unreasonable, hot-headed, _children_. Emphasis on children, as in, too young to care for themselves, much less another helpless little being!

"Thanks Mrs. Kamiya," TK said respectfully. He was still unsure where he stood with his future mother-in-law (hopefully).

"None of that!" Yuuko scolded. "I am, and always will be, your Yuuko-mommy."

"You don't hate me?" TK asked hopefully.

"No," Yuuko sighed. "I could never hate a little imp like you!" Yuuko grabbed his hat and rubbed his unruly hair.

"Hey, hey! Watch the hair!" TK laughed, imitating Matt.

"Get out of here, you," Yuuko shooed him away good-naturedly. It was impossible to stay mad at that boy.

&

When the adults were all wined and dined, Kari and TK took their chance to sneak away and crept into Tai's old room where the computer was kept. Or, in TK's case, to simply move himself in a way that induced the least amount of pain. Good thing the adults were too busy to notice, because TK's sneaking at the moment was the furthest thing from stealthy.

"Is it OK to enter?" TK asked Kari. He was keeping a lookout for the parents.

"Yup. Come on over," Kari said, holding her digivice up to the screen. With a whisper of "Digiport open!" Kari and TK were whisked away into an alternate world.

Kari landed sprawled on a bed of soft moss in a densely forested area. TK had managed to land on his feet and had to stifle his chuckles at her crimson-faced mutters about stupid hormones affecting her equilibrium. "Want a hand?" TK offered his suddenly unbruised hand gallantly, though the effect was ruined by the laughter shaking his shoulders. Kari pointedly ignored the hand and heaved herself onto her feet all by herself, thank you very much.

She examined their surroundings intently. Shades of green stretched as far as the eye could see. A suspiciously soothing earthy smell, that seemed as though it had been manufactured in order to lull one into a false sense of security, wafted through the air. Suddenly, TK was assaulted by a small being. Another creature jumped gracefully from tree to tree, landing abruptly on Kari's head with no more than a soft whisper.

"TK! You're back!" Exalted a voice that could only be the hyperactive bat-pig known as Patamon.

"Kari. I'm glad to see you." The more calm and mature, though no less happy, voice of Gatomon sounded from above her partner.

"Patamon! I missed your buddy!" TK grabbed his partner in a bone-breaking hug.

"It's good to see you, Gatomon," Gatomon hopped gracefully off her perch atop Kari's head and into her partners' arms.

Meanwhile, Patamon and TK were doing the 'together-again-dance,' a monstrosity that the two had created when they were younger and insisted on performing every time the two met after a long separation. _(A/N: Yes, I know. I love making TK do crazy things. He's just such a fun character )_

Kari and Gatomon were brought to the brink of breathlessness as their peals of laughter echoed off the trees. They watched TK artfully dip Patamon, before pirouetting clumsily (all of Kari's attempts to teach him to dance had gone awry) under his friend's wing.

When the performance came to a close, Kari and Gatomon applauded enthusiastically, and TK and Patamon gave exaggerated bows.

Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon gleefully exchanged presents before settling down to share stories about recent exploits and generally catch up on events in the other's lives. TK and Patamon somehow managed to scour up some pickles, much to Gatomon's chagrin. She was surprised when Kari did not join her in cringing away from the disgusting food, but ate a whole digibyteful instead!

"Hey Kari, I was wondering, why is your scent off today?" Gatomon asked, watching her human scarf down pickle after pickle.

"It is? I wonder why – oh," Kari had just realized why her scent might have altered. "Umm, what do you know about babies?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"Babies are hatched from eggs! Remember when we first went to primary village TK? Wasn't that fun?" Patamon asked happily.

Gatomon looked speculatively at Kari. "Human babies don't come from digi-eggs, do they?"

"Where do they come from then?" Patamon asked innocently.

"In here," Kari said, pointing towards her stomach.

"How do the get in there?" Patamon asked his partner. He was much too curious sometimes. Even Gatomon looked interested in the answer.

TK blushed wildly, "Oh, uh, um, er…"

"They just do. It's not really important right now." Kari waved off the question. "What is important is that we, TK and I, are going to have a baby.

"So TK has a little digibaby in there?" Patamon asked, gesturing towards his partner's stomach.

"Ah, no. The baby is in Kari's stomach, actually." TK answered.

"Why does Kari have to take care of it? Why not you, loverboy?" Gatomon was instantly on the defensive. Apparently she knew more than she let on, though not quite enough.

"It's OK Gatomon. It's not his fault and I don't mind," Kari smiled over the digimon's heads at TK. It took a moment before realization dawned. TK looked shocked at the implications of Kari's previous statement, but then smiled brightly at her.

"So, we're going to be digi-parents now?" Patamon asked, referring to Gatomon and himself.

"I guess so," Kari laughed.

"Yaay!" Patamon cheered enthusiastically. Even Gatomon joined in his celebrations.

"Now if only the rest of the gang is this excited to hear the news," Kari whispered to TK.

"You had to remind me, didn't you?" TK groaned.

"You'll be fine. At least telling Tai is done!" Kari said. Suddenly, TK began laughing. "What is it?" She didn't think she'd said anything terribly funny.

"Can you imagine Davis' reaction?" TK chortled. Kari looked ill.

"Not funny."

&

"Owww," TK moaned as Kari landed on his tender skin as the two exited the digiworld.

"Sorry," Kari said sheepishly. "Want me to kiss it an make it better?"

"Yes please," TK pouted, exaggerating his pained moans.

"Poor baby. I am so sorry this happened to you because of me," Kari apologized sincerely, taking his hand and pressing her lips to the bruised skin. She lovingly kissed her way up his aching arm, up his neck and around his bruised cheek. Her lips danced gently over each blue and black eyelid before moving finally to his swollen lips. She kissed him gingerly at first, afraid of causing him more pain, but he pressed his lips firmly against hers, inviting her to open up and share the emotions running through her tightly coiled body.

"Owww," their kiss was interrupted when Kari, who was still laying atop TK, shifted positions slightly and rubbed roughly against his sore ribs.

"Sorry," Kari apologized again ruefully. She helped him toward the bed. Where he was supposed to have been resting for the past few hours, and she was supposed to have been playing nursemaid. Just as Kari was tucking the covers around TK's battered frame, the door opened to reveal Yuuko.

Yuuko had gone in search of the couple when her head had cleared enough for her to realize that the children had had far too much alone time that day. A part of her mind knew that nothing worse than what had already happened could occur from leaving the couple alone together, but she still disproved of them engaging in that sort of activity, even if they were engaged and with child. Hmph.

"Just checking to make sure you're OK," Yuuko said stiffly upon seeing nothing amiss before turning on her heel and marching away, head held high.

TK and Kari exchanged relieved glances before bursting into laughter.

"That was close," Kari gasped, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

"I know," TK gasped through his own tears, though they were not from laughter. Note to self: All smiling, laughing and general movement is prohibited until everything stops HURTING!

&

Several blocks away, a familiar red-headed genius was on the verge of a heart attack.

(A/N: Cliffie!! Just kidding. Y'all have been waiting so long, I figured I'd give you a break, so here's 500 extra words for ya!!)

"Hey Izzy! Guess what? Gatomon and Patamon are going to be digi-parents!!" Tentomon buzzed excitedly over the webcam.

"How? Is it possible for digimon to have children? I thought they hatched from eggs," Izzy ran towards the computer where Tentomon had showed up. Ken had come over to his house to discuss some-super-high-tech-computer-thingy-that-I-know-nothing-about, but this new development definitely took precedence over being a polite host.

"They're not going to be parents, they're going to be _digi_-parents," Tentomon said, as if this explained everything. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if they had an egg of their own soon," Tentomon snickered.

"What does the term digi-parent denote?" Izzy questioned, taking no note of the guests he had abandoned.

"It means their partners are going to have a baby!" Tentomon explained excitedly. "Oh, I'm so jealous of them! When do I get to become a digi-parent Izzy?"

"WHAT??" Izzy yelled so loudly that Ken, Joe and Cody dropped what they were doing and ran from all ends of the apartment to come to Izzy's aid. Their parents were all friends with the Izumi's and so Cody, Joe and Ken were all at Izzy's house, enjoying a nice, peaceful Christmas together.

"TK and Kari, _our_ TK and Kari, digidestined of Hope and Light, are going to have a b-b-baaabeee?" Izzy clarified.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Tentomon hummed happily.

"TK and Kari are what?" Joe asked in astonishment.

"They're procreating!" Tentomon replied when it was clear that Izzy was too shocked to answer.

"Don't they know how dangerous that is?" Joe began obsessing. He had learned in his medical studies that pregnancy was very risky at best for younger women.

"What were they doing in the digiworld?" Izzy said, sticking to something he knew about and choosing to bypass the shocking news. "It's dangerous for us to go there under normal conditions, but in Kari's condition the initial encryption-,"

"And the decryption when departing-," Ken added, understanding dawning on his face.

"Could badly rearrange the fetus' anatomy because it is not as stable as we, thus causing harm to itself and the mother," Izzy finished worriedly.

"Not to mention that the extra data might be read as an irregularity and be deleted, like an injury whilst going in," Ken added thoughtfully.

The two geniuses entered into a highly technical discussion about their theories on exactly what happened when the digidestined entered the digiworld and how it worked.

Cody ignored his older friends. How could TK do something so…reckless and un-TK-like? Cody had always looked up to the older blond, but it seemed his trust had been misplaced. How could TK betray everyone like that? And Kari. She was so sensible, not at all like those girls Davis dated. How had they been so thoughtless? How could they have done something that was so unlike them? He didn't know if he could face either of them again.

"…and STD's and HIV and…." Joe continued listing all the negative things that he was positive would occur as a result of TK and Kari's carelessness.

"It's just unimaginable that little whistle-toting Kari and hat-clad TK were even capable of actions like this!" Izzy exclaimed. He could still see the eight-year old children, running around and playing their childlike games.

"I know. This just isn't what I'd expect of them," Joe said disapprovingly, probably picturing the same image.

'Everyone makes mistakes,' Ken thought to himself as he watched Izzy, Joe and Cody all but condemn TK and Kari for their as yet unproved transgressions.

* * *

_A/N: Hmmm. So, I'm not really sure about Izzy, Joe, Ken and Cody's reactions. I don't really know these characters all that well, so it was probably pretty OOC. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve it, feel free to let me know._

_Oh, and I was watching the His Masters Voice episode of 02 when writing this, and Gatomon actually said "You're a **lover**, not a fighter," to TK That amused me so much! I'm very easily amused…_

_Anyway, thanks for reading._

_Harryholic_


	7. Expecting what?

_**Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles? Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenlei.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

_A/N: Hi all! Thanks to for reviewing! Enjoy!_

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Expecting what?**

"Mom, where are the all the chips?" TK called frantically, scurrying around the apartment he shared with his mother. Even the injuries inflicted by Tai yesterday were not enough to keep him from worrying about this year's annual Digidestined Boxing Day Get Together, which he was in charge of hosting this year. EEP!

"Umm…" A small voice came from the other end of the hall.

"Is something wrong Kari?" TK poked his head in the family room to see a zone of utter chaos. Package upon package of empty potato chip packets were strewn at Kari's feet, yet not a crumb was in sight.

"Kari," TK said slowly, "what happened to the 20 packages of chips for the party?"

"Ummm…I sort of, kinda got hungry?" Kari's statement turned into a question. TK took several deep breaths. 'Remember, Kari can't control it. She's this way because of you' TK reminded himself.

"What do we do now?" TK said once he had fully digested the fact that his fiancée had inadvertently managed to strip Davis of his position as eating champion in only one sitting.

"I'll clean this up and go buy more food," Kari volunteered helpfully. TK looked at her doubtfully.

"No dice Kamiya. _You_ are going to clean this up and put up the decorations. _I'll_ go buy more food. You'd probably eat it all on the way home," TK laughed. Scary thing was, he knew it was true too. Kari pouted prettily. "I'll get you _one_ bag of pickle flavored potato chips," TK responded to her sulking.

"Extra Large," Kari bartered.

"Deal," TK and Kari each stood on one foot, twining the legs in the air around one another, grabbed each other's hand for support and tapped the other on the nose with the other hand, thereby sealing the deal, and adding a bonus kiss too.

"You know, I really like this new obsession of yours. My two favorite things - Kari and pickles, all in one nice package!" TK laughed as Kari herded him out the door in hopes of getting her food faster.

&

There was food and drink aplenty at the party – although keeping it that way was definitely wearing TK out.

Davis had taken over the karaoke machine and was attempting to convince Ken to sing with him. Sora and Yolei were gossiping in a corner, probably about Ken, TK surmised from the numerous glances the pair was sending Ken's way. Joe was sitting next to Izzy. Both had their noses buried in a book, though Izzy's was an ibook. Cody seemed to be scouring the apartment for…prune juice? And Matt was just about to corner Mimi under the mistletoe.

TK noted sadly that Tai had not attended. When was the last time anyone had missed a Digidestined reunion? Never. 'And of course, I'm the reason why he didn't come,' TK thought, looking longingly at the door, hoping Tai would show up. For Kari's sake.

"Hey, TK! Cheer up!" Kari said, sliding onto his lap. TK just looked sadly at her.

"It is NOT your fault! Tai always needs time to cool down and think things through." Kari giggled mischievously. "Remember the time when we glued feathers all over Tai's goggles? And gave them to Sora as a birthday present?"

Tai had completely flipped out. Not only had the two 5 year olds ruined his favorite goggles – they'd given them to a GIRL too! He'd given them the silent treatment for a solid week before the duo had managed to annoy him into talking to them again.

"He'll come around, just like he did then. My getting pregnant isn't half as bad as murdering the sacred goggles!" Kari smiled angelically up at him. What had he done to deserve someone so understanding? She always knew exactly what to say to snap him out of his blue moods.

"I suppose so -," TK's denial was cut short.

"How much are you willing to bet he'll crack and go to the wedding next Thursday?" Kari wagered.

"I'm betting two weeks this time. No way he'd want to watch us get married," TK replied, perfectly serious. "What are we betting?"

"Loser has to be the winner's slave for a whole day," Kari came up with the answer suspiciously quickly. They did their ridiculous, but sacred, best friend handshake. No one at the party even batted an eyelash at the odd flamingo imitations the two were doing. After 16 years, they were all much too used to TK and Kari's eccentric brand of friendship.

&

"Hey! Why'dja turn the music off TJ?" Davis yelled in exasperation.

"Yeah Kari, what's happening?" Yolei grilled her best girlfriend. Kari simply gave a wan smile in return.

Everyone else remained perfectly silent. They had a clue as to where this meeting was going. Matt's brows were lowered in a frown, similar to Mimi's expression at the moment. Cody avoided looking anywhere near the couple. Izzy observed his friends, trying to take in their reactions and Joe rubbed his glasses wearily. Sora and Ken remained strangely stoic.

"Hush everyone! I think they're ready," Sora shushed the crowd, though there was no need to. Only Yolei and Davis were jittering impatiently.

"Well, Kari and I have something to tell you all…" TK began nervously.

"Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't all be sitting here staring at you two," Davis muttered. Yolei jabbed him with her elbow. No one else paid the slightest attention to his comment though.

"May we _please_ continue?" Kari said impatiently. It had taken a long time for them to gather the courage to tell everyone like this, and she feared they'd chicken out if there were any more interruptions.

"Go ahead," Davis said magnanimously.

"Thank you." Kari replied sarcastically. "Anyway, now that that debacle is over, TK and I would like to tell you all that we are expecting," Kari said, much more forcefully than she usually would have. Damn those blasted mood swings!

Silence reigned over the Digidestined. Most of them had already known, but it had seemed so improbable at the time. Hearing it straight from Kari suddenly made it real.

"What are you expecting?" Davis asked obliviously. This brought the room into motion.

Matt slipped silently out of the apartment. There it was; verbal confirmation of the fact that he would soon be an uncle. He really should have stayed home with Tai and that bottle of vodka…

Kari looked pleadingly toward the rest of the digi-destined, searching desperately for acceptance. Yolei's mouth was currently residing on the floor. Davis was still wondering what the couple was expecting, but most of the guests looked unsurprised at the news, if a little shaken.

"I can't believe you two would be so IRRESPONSIBLE as this!" Mimi yelled, tears streaming down her face, a look of deepest pain in her watery amber eyes. She ran out of the room, desperate to escape the memories.

'At least someone's not mad at us,' Kari thought, looking towards a sympathetic Ken. Her gaze then swept towards Yolei, who was squawking indignantly about being left out of the loop. Apparently everyone else already knew…how was that possible? Yolei's vociferous complaints were being drown out by Davis' outraged yells – Ken had taken pity on him and told him what TK and Kari were expecting. All this chaos was giving her a headache.

Joe and Izzy took the bedlam as their chance to escape, and Cody soon followed them after giving one last betrayed glance at the two teenagers he had always admired. Davis stormed out, muttering about TK's naivety and that any fool knows to use a condom! Yolei left soon after, giving Kari an indignant huff.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Ken said understandingly to the downhearted pair before taking his leave.

"W-w-we're s-s-sorry S-s-sora!" Kari hiccupped. "I didn't mean for it to happen! It was only once!" She sobbed, knowing it was all her fault. She could still hear TK's uncertain voice ringing in her ears.

"_Are you sure we should do this? I think we should probably wait," TK said cautiously. He backed slowly away from brown-haired, cherry eyed temptress before him. Her ruby dress clung enticingly to her figure in all the right places, and the passion in her eyes was almost tangible. _

"_Why? I love you, and you love me too – don't you?" She looked up at him, eyes pleading. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and began tracing circles across his chest, her fingers straying dangerously close to the buttons on his shirt. _

"_You know I love you," he scowled as his girlfriend twisted his words. His breath caught as her lips began tracing his collarbone, his neck, his ear._

"_Then prove it," she said seductively in his ear, pulling him into a languorous kiss full of invitation._

Tears continued to pour down Kari's face as she looked beseechingly at her friend, begging silently for acceptance.

"I'm very disappointed in you two," the usually loving girl looked at the teens, disapproval plain on her face. "But I agree with Ken, and I'll help you however I can," Sora said, enfolding the two she had always thought of as siblings in a motherly embrace.

"Thanks Sora," Kari and TK whispered in unison.

* * *

_A/N: So, basically, everyone's a meanie-mo except Sora and (gasp) Ken! Sorry to all the Davis lovers out there, but I can totally see Davis saying something like that without taking the time to think it through! Lol. Don't forget to Review! :)_

_Harryholic_


	8. Mimi's Sorrow

_**Summary: Takeru and Hikari have their whole lives ahead of them, but when an unexpected blessing pops up, they are forced to grow up quickly. How do these teens handle becoming thrust headfirst into real life? And WHAT is up with the pickles?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

_A/N: WARNING: There is some almost-rape in here, so beware._

_This chapter is sort of in Mimi's POV. It does some switching around, but hopefully I managed to make it flow. This one's for all the Mimato lovers!_

* * *

**I want Pickles and Pineapples**

**by**

**Harryholic**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mimi's Sorrow**

Mimi darted desperately from the Takaishi's apartment building. Her tears blinded her, but she ran on. Her bare feet blistered, but she continued sprinting in no particular direction. Maybe if she ran long enough, the physical pain would drive away her mental anguish. Anything to rid herself of the painful memories. If only she could just –

"HONK!" A car swerved violently. Mimi had run out into the street without even noticing. She would have been nothing but a splatter on the road had it not been for the driver's quick reflexes.

"Mimi!" A familiar voice called out. Someone stepped out of the car and ran towards her, but she could not see through the tears, frozen to her face, to see whom. "Get in the car Meems," the voice coaxed. Mimi did as the gentle voice said, sinking into the soft seat of the warm car. She noted absentmindedly that she wore only a sequined tank and skirt in the frigid December night. She'd forgotten her coat as well as her shoes and purse.

The man led her into a dimly lit, messy dorm. "You OK?" He asked worriedly upon settling her on the couch with a blanket.

"No," Mimi answered truthfully.

"Me neither," the blond man sighed.

"It just – they're going to get HURT!" Mimi burst out. "They're going to hurt each other, just like we did! It'll all happen again, and I can't do anything about it," Mimi's voice died into a raspy whisper as memories she'd tried to repress washed over her.

The relationship between Matt and herself was complicated at best. Their closeness, if one could call it that, was a result of chance and luck – though both had yet to figure out if said luck was good or bad.

The two were not exactly friends, for one would need a certain familiarity with the other to claim such a title, but they were not strangers either. In fact, there was an inertly strong attraction between them that both knew the other felt, though they'd never mentioned it. Through coincidence, it seemed that one was always there when the other needed comfort the most.

When Matt had been futilely pounding his fists into the unforgiving brick of his apartment building, it had been Mimi who had seen him and stopped him from breaking both hands. She had bandaged up his bloody hands and listened attentively as the story of how his mother wanted to move herself and TK away – to Paris – spilled from his distressed mouth. She'd offered consolation and helped him realize that TK would not cease to be his brother, just because he was on the other side of the world. When Ms. Takaishi decided against the move, Mimi was informed by Sora.

When Mimi was sobbing in the back of an unused classroom, it was Matt who had been passing by from music class. It was his shoulder on which she had wept when it seemed her parents were on the verge of divorce. It had been he who had comforted her and walked her home. But when Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa renewed their wedding vows, Matt's invitation was delivered through Tai.

Matt and Mimi were from opposite ends of the social spectrum, he a rocker and she a cheerleader, but they were equally popular. They rarely spoke to one another, but when they did meet randomly in the school halls, they'd engage in light-hearted flirting, never acknowledging that they knew so much more about one another than the average acquaintance.

After many more coincidental meetings between the two at their worst moments, some subconscious part of themselves began to equate respite from pain with the presence of the other. Eventually, they began seeking the other out when in need of a shoulder to cry on. But still, neither acknowledged their bond. The next day, there would be the same cool indifference and life would move on, until the next crisis.

As they got older, the emotional comfort they received from one another became physical as well, manifesting itself at one of their friends' parties…

"_Hey Mimi. You going to Riku's party tomorrow?" Matt asked the young cheerleader coolly. He leant casually against the lockers, seemingly observing the multitude of students scurrying to class. Mimi caught him peering at her through the corner of his eye though._

"_Are you asking me to be your date?" She asked amusedly, forcing her books into his idle hands._

_Matt fell into step beside the pink haired beauty._

"_Just a friendly inquiry," Matt shrugged indifferently. The nervous thumping of his heart must be audible, but he struggled to maintain his cool anyway._

"_And I suppose this has nothing to do with Kasumi bailing on you?" A smile flirted with the corner of her perfectly glossed lips._

"_How do you know that?" Matt asked in astonishment. She'd only informed him of her family gig minutes ago!_

"_I know everything that goes on in this school," Mimi smiled smugly. She had him beat._

"_OK, fine. Oh almighty Princess Pink, won't you please deign to accompany a humble bard such as myself to the ball tomorrow evening?" He bowed low, feathering a kiss on her hand. Mimi laughed breathlessly._

"_With an offer as charming as that, how could I refuse?" Mimi really hoped he hadn't noticed the blush she was sure was staining her cheeks._

"_I shall bring the chariot 'round yon castle at precisely 7 tomorrow eve then." Matt turned and ambled casually away, looking as though he had not a care in the world. Internally, he was jumping for joy. A sort-of date with Mimi Tachikawa!_

_A sort-of date with Yamato Ishida! Although, I was only a last resort. He only asked me because he doesn't want to show up dateless. And I'm grounded too! Oh darn!_

"I would've been better off grounded," Mimi said, recalling the party. It had been dominated by Riku's older college-going brother and his friends. Though Matt and Mimi were only high school freshmen, they had fit right in with the older crowd. Matt was talking hardcore music with the band and Mimi had managed to snare a hot, single quarterback within minutes of arrival; every female in the room was glaring daggers at the fourteen-year-old girl.

"_Hey thweethart, youse wanna pslay?" The older man slurred._

"_Pardon?" Mimi was unable to understand anything he had said._

"_Come on," the quarterback leered, grabbing her arm and dragging her clumsily to the stairs. Though he was inebriated, he was still twice as strong as Mimi._

"_I-I'd rather not," Mimi said calmly, hoping he would understand._

"_Thas wat dey all say!" The burly man crowed._

"_I demand you release me at once!" Mimi ordered, sounding like the princess her friends had dubbed her._

"_Not likely," The quarterback's whole body shook as he shook his head in disagreement. They were upstairs now, and his hands were clumsily reaching for her top._

"_LET GO!!" Mimi screeched in panic. No one seemed to notice. The music was too loud, and everyone on the upper floors was too occupied to notice one girl in distress._

"_What would be the fun in that?" He leered. Losing patience with the buttons, he simply tore her shirt off her. Mimi struggled against him, but she was too weak to do any good. If anything, he seemed amused by her struggles. Eventually, she wore herself out. She let her eyes unfocus and her mind go blank. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she'd be able to block out what was happening to her entirely._

_Suddenly, his alcohol reeking breath disappeared from above her. She heard a loud crash and opened her eyes to see no hulking mass in front of her. Thinking solely of escape, she turned the opposite way from the crash and ran pell mell toward the door, but her path was impeded by another figure. Not another one! Hot, angry tears that, up until then, she had been too shocked to cry, spilled desperately down her cheeks as she begged Kami to spare her._

"_Meems, it's OK," The figure blocking the door handed Mimi her pink mini-skirt and ripped black top. In her terror, she'd been about to run into the party in just her undergarments. When Mimi had finished dressing, still in a daze, she noticed that it had been Matt who was her savior. He began leading her away from the bedrooms, but Mimi stood perfectly still._

"_What is it? Meems?" Matt looked back at the frozen girl worriedly. Mimi's brain, which had all but shut down earlier, sprang back into action with a vengeance. I almost lost my virginity to that brute. If I'm going to lose my virginity, I'd rather do it on my own terms. And the sooner the better or a thug like him might get to me first, but who? Mimi's gaze landed on the still puzzled Matt. Aha! Perfect._

_Mimi darted back into one of the bedrooms, not the one she'd just been in though, dragging Matt along with her. When they were both inside, she flung herself at him with a desperation borne of need and an utter lack of hope. She poured all her pain and anger into that one kiss._

"_Mimi! What are you doing?" Mimi silenced him with another kiss._

"_I want to forget. I want you to burn away the feel of his hands on me. Just help me forget," Mimi, who was usually so proud and dignified, was begging. Matt, seeing the pain in her eyes, acquiesced. And so developed another facet of their already complex relationship. _

The events of the party were dealt with in the same manner in which the pair dealt with any other meeting they ever had. They ignored the incident except when the other was down. This had worked well for the duo for the past three years, so why break a system that works?

Six months after the party, Mimi found herself in the hospital.

"_C'mon girls! You can do it!" Coach encouraged. "Take it from the top."_

_The cheerleaders did their routine for the millionth time that day. Mimi noticed with pride that only a few of the girls had some very minor mishaps. Now if she could just perfect the pyramid. Mimi moved to stand in the center, allowing her friends to grab hold of her and easily hoist her atop their shoulders._

_It's going well. Mimi lifted her left leg. Keep it straight, that's right. Suddenly, her vision went fuzzy. Her head felt woozy and her legs turned to jelly. Mimi wobbled precariously at the top of the pyramid before falling to the ground with a dull thud. She felt a moment of excruciating pain before everything faded away._

_Matt had stayed after school to finish a science project and was just walking out the door when he saw Mimi fall. _

"_Mimi!" He ran to the girl. Her pallid face was completely still, but her chest seemed to be rising laboriously. Blood ran in rivulets down her body. "Call 911!" Matt yelled at one of the cheerleaders, flinging his cell phone at her. His hands were shaking too much to do it himself._

_When the ambulance arrived, Matt made sure to stay by his friend's side. "You can't die on me Meems!" Matt pleaded as they rolled the bed away from him into the hospital. "I still haven't gotten to tell you that I love you," he whispered brokenly. He had never realized until that moment, when it felt as though he could see Mimi's life bleeding away from her, that he loved this spoiled, caring, sometimes irrational girl with whom he shared all his troubles, whether he wanted to or not. _

_When the nurse finally exited the room several hours, or maybe it was several days, later, she was accosted by the anxious teenager, "Mimi? Is she OK?"_

"_Are you family?" The nurse looked over her spectacles at him._

"_Umm…yeah. I'm her brother." Matt was pretty sure the nurse knew that he was lying, but she let him inside anyway. Mimi lay still on the white hospital sheets. She was hooked up to an IV and had several large, angry looking needles sticking out of her thin arms. _

"_Miss Tachikawa, it seems you've had a miscarriage, but you'll be fine now," the nurse reassured her._

"_A what?" Mimi couldn't have heard the nurse right._

"_A miscarriage."_

"_But, but, that's not possible! I'm not even pregnant! I-," Mimi broke off mid-sentence. "Oh."_

"_Oh," Matt echoed hollowly. The nurse looked strangely at her patient's 'brother.'_

"_I mean, who is it? I'LL KILL HIM!" Matt figured a Tai impression should convince the nosy nurse._

_At the time, Mimi hadn't even noticed his strange response. She was pregnant. That _stuff_ that she'd been doing with Matt – for surely, it hadn't counted as real sex – had yielded a baby? What a ludicrous thought. But even as she waved it all off as a mistake on the nurses part, she knew deep inside that she really had killed her and Matt's baby. _

It had been months before either of them had been able to even look at one another without feeling a horrible pain. They hadn't spoken for over three years, each of them bearing their own pain and never telling anyone of all they had gone through. It had been difficult, for neither had realized how much they'd come to depend on the other until the possibility of crying on their shoulder had been snatched away indefinitely. Only in the past 2 years had they matured and been able to work at salvaging their not – quite - friendship.

"They're not us," Matt said, intuitively knowing what was going through Mimi's mind. "TK won't run away like I did. I can never forgive myself for abandoning you when you needed me the most."

"It's OK Matt. I ran from you too." Mimi said despondently. Matt took her into his arms, trying to find some way to reassure her.

"TK and Kari are not you and me. They're more mature. They'll pull through," Matt said, realizing in that moment that his words were true. He couldn't hold a grudge against his brother for dealing responsibly with a problem born of irresponsibility.

"I hate it when Sora's right!" Matt cursed. Mimi chuckled.

* * *

_A/N: Sort of angsty chapter, but I'm proud of it overall. I hope everything wasn't too confusing. I'm expecting some controversial opinions, but feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks,_

_Harryholic_


End file.
